Space 15-Fall of the Bounty Hunter
Fall of the Bounty Hunter is the 15th episode of Galaxy Squadron Andromeda Orion. It is named as it features the death of the White Assassin and the return of Dornado, as well as a hint to who Shogun Black might be. This episode features the debuts of the Leo-Draco Fusion Megazord and the Cerberus Zord and it's Feminist Experiment combination. Plot The Danger and Ursa Rangers are chasing Shogun Black through the streets of Angel Grove and nearly knock her helmet off. They are about to destroy her when the 3 "vice-shogun" appear: Gellis, Dornado, and the White Assassin. Meanwhile on the Andromeda Orion, Ava and Elizabeth are working on a Fusion Megazord and Harvey is impressed. However, Ashton is looking at Eustus and regretting what she is thinking, to use him against his replacement and destroy her. They get a call from the ground for the GSA to join them. While fighting, Ava and Elizabeth track down the Cerberus Zord and ask Terrance, Max, Nora, Kora, and the Starner's to go after it. When they return, the are successfully able to create a Megazord: Cerberus Megazord-Feminist Experiment (Starner's turned dog heads into arms, Ursa-Right leg, Orphues-Left Leg) combination. The others were able to create the Leo-Draco Fusion Megazord and destroy the White Assassin. They briefly catch what looks like a clone of Nora's zord flying in the distance and push it off. Cast * Ricky Garcia-Harvey Rivers (Leo) * Tenzing Norgay Trainor-Ashton Quzell (Manta) * Nina Lu-Kora Haung (Eagle) * Jasmeet Baduwalia-Tycho Franklin (Scorpio) * Jacquline Scislowski-Cornith Summers (Chameleon) * Emma Meisel-Ageolis Starner (Gemini) * Rachel Bybee-Charlie Starner (Gemini) * Jace Norman-Henry Hart (Lupin) * Jack Gifro-Max Thunderman (Libra) * Addison Riceke-Nora Thunderman (Orpheus) * Kira Kosarin-Phoebe Thunderman (Shogun Black, not credited) * Diego Velazquez-Billy Thunderman (Taruen) * Nathan Kress-Captain Marisol (Draco) * Mila Simons-Princess Kayla (Ursa) * Jaheem Toombs-Prince Terrance (Cerberus) * Lily Silverstien-Ava Frasier * Cree Cicchino, Ciara Hanna (voice)-Elizabeth The Shogun * Jeff Szusterman-Jark Martter (voice) * Jaque Drew-Princess Tyciel (voice) * Rosa Blasi-Mad Eye-Gelis (voice) * Campbell Cooley-White Assassin (voice) * Adam Driver, Emila Clarke-Alex Fierro (voice) * Mark Wright-Dornado (voice) Ohman Stones Leo: Leo Stone, Leo Zord 1 (Fusion Megazord) Manta: Manta Stone, Blade Zord 9 (Fusion Megazord) Scorpio: Scorpion Stone, Scorpion Zord 2 (Fusion Megazord) Lupin: Lupin Stone, Wolf Zord 3 (Fusion Megazord) Libra: Libra Stone, Libra Zord 4 (Cerberus Megazord) Tarus: Taruen Stone, Bull Zord 5 (Fusion Megazord) Orpheus: Orpheus Stone, Orpheus Zord 6 (Cerberus Megazord) Chameleon: Chameleon Stone, Chameleon Zord 7 (Fusion Megazord) Eagle: Eagle Stone, Eagle zord 8 (Cerberus Megazord) Gemini (Ageolis): Gemini Stone Voyager (Cerberus Megazord) Gemini (Charlie): Gemini Stone Voyager (Cerberus Megazord) Draco: Draco Stone, Draco Zord 10 (Fusion Megazord) Ursa: Ursa Stone, Ursa Zord 11 (Fusion Megazord) Cerberus: Cerberus Stone, Cerberus Zord/Megazord Errors to be added Notes * First time a zord from a film appears in the show since Dino Super Charge ** First unique film exclusive zord combination * Kira Kosarin is not credited in this episode * Like the previous major death, Count Plasium, it occurs not in the sentai episode it did ** However, the footage from the Space 12 fight is used, it just wasn't paired with main episode See Also * Space 12: 11 Ultimate Saviors-Sentai Counterpart (Megazord fight) * Geth Indaver's Counterattack-Sentai Counterpart (Cerberus Zord debuts) Category:Galaxy Squadron Andromeda Orion Category:Lemurseighteen